Nothing is Hopeless
by DesertThorns
Summary: SEQUAL TO HEARTLESS TO LOVE. Yes to all you people who have read Heatless to Love' this is the moment you have all been waiting for!If you are a Loveless fan and have not read it. Go now :D Ritsuka admitted his love, but Soubi seems to be different..Why?


**Nothing is hopeless **

_The sequel to **Heatless to Love**_

**(A/n)** _Hope you all enjoy this! I know you have been waiting patiently for it…and we love you for that! Blizzeh and DesertThorns (Me) squeeze you all until you whack us…_

_I have made this chapter for you guys!! Woo! 3_

_NOTE: Blizzeh will be making the next chapter! But I have made this a very long chapter for you guys… so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Loveless… but I do own a plate that some person imported from China that my mom bought, so hence it came into my possession.

--------

_**Part one**_

_-HHhhhhhhhHope is lost-_

Soubi almost cried with pure tears of joy when he heard Ritsuka say what he had wanted to hear for the longest time.

"_I love you…"_

Those three little words could mean so little to some… but to him it would mean the world. Soubi held Ritsuka in his lap, his arms tightly around the small of his body and hands resting on the small boy's legs… his waist was so small and cute! It had been a few weeks since that day and Soubi never left Ritsuka's sight. It was like a newer and stronger bond bound them to each other. Even if the names were different, they felt that they could break even the bonds of other Fighters and Sacrifices who shared the same name… They were in love.

The room was dark and a breeze blew in from the open window, the translucent white curtains rippling from the wind and the night sky holding brightly burning stars. Soubi rested his chin on the cat eared boy's head and inhaled the sweet scent of his dark hair, his chest moving slowly, taking in his wonderful smell. Ritsuka pulled his arms up and started to play with his long blond hair, his ears slightly tweaking, brushing and touching Soubi's face, his own face starting to gain a blush. Soubi was enjoying the silence and kissed Ritsuka's head gently, then rested his head back on Ritsuka's. The boy's small back pressed against his chest. Ritsuka snuggled into the warmth of Soubi's heated body and nestled into his blue shirt, making a few cute noises. Soubi was savoring his moment with his now confirmed lover like candy… but he knew this wouldn't last as long as he would want it to; just as a candy loses its flavor after a while. He disregarded the issue and focused on what he had right now. The air reached them both as if the wind itself was taunting them… saying nasty things… making sure this wouldn't last.

"Soubi... is Seimei going to hurt you again?" Ritsuka asked, his voice laced with distraction as he started to breathe a little heavier and shift in the older mans lap. Soubi's large and loving hands snaked up his loose white t-shirt and along his warm body. Ritsuka shivered and his tail was flipped up near Soubi's nose, tipping it lightly. His Fighter never answered; he already knew the answer, but he wanted this moment to last… he wanted Ritsuka. The dark haired boy threw his head on Soubi's shoulder his hair flailing downwards. He closed his eyes and squeezed them together tightly, his breath coming faster. Soubi's beautiful light blond hair fell over his small shoulders and dropped on the boy's chin. He was happy but the wind was not.

Ritsuka's neck was traveled down by soft lips from his Fighter and he groaned softly in his throat, Ritsuka's fingers tangling in the pale hair that shimmered when the light touched it. Soubi was pressed down harder on the boys neck by Ritsuka's slender fingers, that were still knotted in his blond hair - a sign he wanted more. Soubi would not disobey him… yet. He started to kiss down his Sacrifice's neck and up again till he reached his lover's earlobe… he stopped there and only let his hot and moist breath blow tauntingly onto his flesh, watching him shiver slightly at the play. Listening to the angry groan when he stopped, Soubi slowly lifted his head up from the other's heated neck and rested his chin gently on Ritsuka's head once more. He was not allowed to continue until a certain someone was dead.

Ritsuka was confused. Soubi never went farther then that since the day he and Soubi had shared that moment under the tree. And the incident with Seimei. The memory of the tree made him flush harder then he had already been. His ears tweaked and he slowly slid his hands back into his own lap, away from the blond and soft tangles. Listening to the curtains fluttering and the wind blowing through the window, Ritsuka sighed in frustration. He pouted. He wanted to know why Soubi was acting so strangely! Maybe it was because although he told Soubi he loved him, Soubi really didn't mean it all those times he had assured Ritsuka he did. Maybe he was still being forced to say it under his brothers will!

Yes, that had to be it… Ritsuka had lost… he had already told Soubi he loved him. Ritsuka flinched in realization, his chest contracting, his violet eyes wide. Suddenly, he sprang from his fighter's lap, dark hair shielding his face from view as his feet hit the floor with a soft 'thump'. He didn't care anymore if his mother was awake. His hands clenched into balls as his shivering tail hung low, voice stuck in his throat except for the tiny gasped he coaxed from it. 'Why… break my heart even more? Why let me love you? Why did you lie to me? Answer: Seimei' Things were falling. Like a jigsaw of 1000 pieces falling off the table - once complete, but soon shattered by someone careless.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, voice saturated with worry. His tone was as deep as ever; this had always made Ritsuka desire his Fighter's voice, especially since it was his own name his throat was calling to. Ritsuka thought that if he spoke, he would explode into tears. His dark, sweet eyes closed tightly to seal the water from coming through. He suddenly let his knees drop to the floor, making a gentle 'whack' in the process, jeans stretching along slender legs, soft hands obscuring his face, fingers tangling with dark locks.

Soubi had no idea what just had come over his love. He parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted by a banging on the door which made his heart hurdle. His head jerked toward the sound, eyes narrowing, blond hair innocently catching in his clear glasses. Looking back over to his Ritsuka, he saw the boy now looked up, his beautiful glossy eyes wide. He looked afraid. And hurt? That hurt look… Soubi had seen many times. It pained him more then the bloody scars on his back. The man winced at the prospect of this look – it was worse than any other he had known. But they also held… sorrow? Why that?

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka?? Are you in there? Are you asleep?" His mother's voice seeped through the door's seam and her fist frantically bashing at the wood wasn't helping his situation. Ritsuka clenched his teeth and looked down, fingers interweaving in the thick carpet, hair in his face, amethyst pools anxious. This was horrible – he had not anyone to care for, no love… he didn't even have a mother.

"RITSUKA ANSWER ME!" yelled his 'mother', her fist throwing itself on the wooden entrance as hard as it could. The cat-eared boy didn't know if he should answer. Was this another one of his mother's traps? To give her another excuse to throw it in his face that he was different? That he had lost everything in his life at his young age at twelve? That he didn't even remember his birthday? Ritsuka would not answer. He began to sniffle quietly, for his mother was still beating violently at the door. Squeezing his hands tightly together in his lap, his face was still disguised and his legs crossed. His heart was breaking, smashing, stabbing him to death! Everything was hopeless.

Soubi's brow wrinkled in worry. Feet soundlessly touching the floor as he stood, he watched despairingly as pure, crystal tears ran down the face of his dear Ritsuka. The sheets rustled and flapped from the bed to the floor as they were disturbed. The tall Fighter walked silently to the part of the floor where his Sacrifice cried. He looked so dark; so alone… but this was not true – Ritsuka had him! He should know that. But Seimei was still around. Soubi tucked his long hair behind his ear, glasses shining as the moonlight glinted off the lenses. The earless man's slender body looked almost god-like framed by midnight's shadow.

Both man and boy listened to the whimpering at the door and soon the banging ceased. It sounded like a body was sliding down the door, waiting for something to stir in the room. She was like a leopard waiting for that wrong move of its prey, waiting to snatch the life from them. Soubi looked to the door with narrowed eyes. Oh how he would love to obliterate that door and beat her like she beat Ritsuka! Anger pulsed alongside his blood, teeth clenching hard, hair flung in his face as he looked to the ground. The Fighter was good at not making noise, but his hate was so much for that woman that he couldn't contain some small sounds. He returned the young boy's gaze as he looked up to him. There was so much grief, pain and hurt in those eyes, it made the blond haired man want to hold Ritsuka and cry. The banging started again, and the boy's eyes were drawn back to the door, a sob escaping his soft lips. Clasping a hand over his mouth in shock, the skin on skin contact increased the attack on the door.

"RITSUKA! YOU ARE IN THERE! MY REAL RITSUKA WOULD NEVER, _EVER_ HIDE FROM ME! EVER!!"

The tears began again from those violet eyes so unique, renewing their tracks down the pale face. His mother's words never used to bother him that much, but knowing now that he had no one was something his heart couldn't hold in any longer. The thing in his chest was now broken into pieces that no one could ever hope to sweep up. Ritsuka was shivering, hands twitching as they moved from his sides, head facing the ground once more, sobs much louder. His arms found their way around his stomach which was in excruciating pain from the sadness, head bending to his knees, almost in the fetal position. Ritsuka's throat was dry but his soft eyes were not. Suddenly Soubi really didn't care if his mother heard anymore – his Ritsuka was hurt and that was something he would not take. The elder man walked towards his crying angel and knelt, looking at his Sacrifice with kind blue crystal eyes that shimmered like the moon. Blond hair neatly tucked behind his ear, his hand lifted up to slowly to reach for the boy- the door handle began to shake rapidly and the yells from the child's mother was frantic. She knew someone was there…

"RITSUKA, YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN THERE DON'T YOU?" Sobbing from outside the door was clearly heard; the mother's voice was rusted and tired but was not about to give up any time soon. Soubi reached closer for his angel and rested a large but gentle hand on him, his hand feeling the softness of the dark hair, his fingers bending to gain more access – it was like precious, velvet material that his hand refused to let go of. Every single part of this boy was like gold. The handle was shaking as if in an earthquake but finally gave in; the door flew open. The eyes of Ritsuka's mother swept the room, her long dark hair in a mess from yelling, her face stained with tear tracks. She was quite a dark woman; her face appeared hooded from the lack of light and what seemed her own evil aura. Soubi scrambled to his feet, eyes narrowing – there was no way he would lose to this awful a woman. How could someone so horrible give birth to someone so kind? An enigma, indeed.

Ritsuka lifted his head, catching the attention of the earless man, amethyst orbs brimming with fear. The terror in those eyes startled Soubi, and he whipped his head back to the person who had ruined his perfect Ritsuka. His eyes turned colder than the deepest night in winter; if only looks could kill. The young Sacrifice then rose shakily to his feet, somehow staying steady but lacking confidence. His tail hung low and curled around one leg, whether for extra support or in fear as a dog puts his tail between his legs, it was unclear. He finally brought his head up, trying his best to conceal his fear, and forced his eyes to the one he called his mother. However, her gaze was not directed at him but... Soubi?

The boy spun his head to his Fighter, eyes beginning to water yet again. Why should Soubi be in pain for him? Maybe he did deserve it for lying about his feelings… Ritsuka didn't know what to do. The wind coming through the open window gave the tableau an eerie chill, only the curtains moved, rustling in the stirring air restlessly. The spell was broken – a ripping sound reached Ritsuka's pointed ears, and his head swung back to his mother. She had uncovered a knife she had hidden and was clicing her skirt, the fabric screaming as the deadly edge tore it apart. What was she going to do?

Soubi didn't to flinch, no, his training had taught him as much, but instead took a calm step in front of the boy, his face holding no emotion, glasses slipping lower on his nose, feet silent in movement. His eyes were harder than diamonds and never left Ritsuka's mother. Or a poor excuse of one. Wven that was an overstatement. The knife ceased its assault; the tattered skirt hanging limply. The woman brought the blade up to catch the moonlight so pure, in stark contrast with her dark intentions. She wanted to make something bleed this night. Suddenly she thrust her arm sideways, making the wood of the door hiss in defiance; her scar was now left in his door forevermore. Ritsuka's weak position finally gave out; he collapsed onto the floor, trembling hands splayed between awkwardly bent legs. His mother's mouth opened to lash her son with her violent words again.

"You are not my son…" Her voice but a whisper, she trailed off menacingly, feet taking a step forward, eyes nothing but hellish voids of insanity. Clenched tightly around the wicked knife was her hand, so set she seemed upon never relinquishing her grip. Soubi stepped forward, matching her challenge; their battle for Ritsuka. Realizing she could not win physically against the Fighter, the boy's mother halted and spewed forth more verbal punishments.

"You are not worthy of even being called Ritsuka! RISTUKA IS THE NAME I GAVE MY SON! YOU ARE NOT MINE." Each word was a poison dagger, infecting every fragile piece of Ritsuka's shattered heart until he would believe her. It was true after all, he wasn't who he once was – he had a different taste in food then he used to, he got in fights… The young cat-eared boy raised a shaking hand to grab a handful of his shirt over his chest where his heart was aching mercilessly.

"Soubi, get out."

The older man's harsh gaze was distracted from the madwoman and turned his head to his love. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he looked upon his Sacrifice confusedly.

"Ritsuka, you can't me-"

"Ge… Get…Out. That's what I say and that's an order!" Ritsuka screeched, his voice cutting across the other's discordantly, small chest rising and falling rapidly. As shattered as his heart was, he knew it still beat, albeit fragmentally, for one person - Soubi. So why should someone he loved suffer for him? With face hidden from the man before him, he twisted his hand in his shirt until the knuckles whitened, sobs escaping his delicate mouth between quick, ragged breaths. The woman he called mother probably knew of Soubi from his brother, and he finally understood why she loathed him so. He had taken all both of her sons from him now and her husband was gone… she had no one left to turn to.

Soubi almost looked like he was about to refuse, but when he glimpsed his Sacrifice's face his mind changed instantly. Gone was the fear of moments ago, instead replaced with anger and confusion, hardening those once soft eyes. But again he switched sides, realizing that he was the only thing separating mother from child, the only shield. What would happen if that one shield was removed?

"Ritsuka, I…I will no-"

Again, action from his Loveless halted his train of thought. Ritsuka now stood firm, some pillar of strength dredged up from some hidden void inside the boy. His dark lilac orbs stared, emotion swimming through them, concealing as much as could be blocked from the man, but not all of it. Soubi smothered his surprise; he knew Ritsuka's body language said he was fine, but his mind still murmured the question: did he even matter to his young lover anymore? What was he shielding himself from? The boy with cat ears looked so confident there in the middle of the room, the moon casting shadows on the carpet, reflecting off his ebony hair, standing tall, arms at his sides… Soubi looked to him with translucent, pleading eyes. However, the Aoyagi child ignored him altogether; instead, his mouth curved slowly upward into a smile Soubi recognized with dread. A smirk. Soubi's heart plummeted, blood turning to ice, eyes widening fractionally. He was just like Seimei. What had happened to his once so innocent Ritsuka? But the moment of horror was broken when Ritsuka's mother took another step forward.

"You are supposed to obey an order aren't you?" Her voice was low and hoarse, white-rimmed eyes staring insanely. Soubi spun to face the woman, hair and glasses shining with the moonlight illuminating him through the still open window. His heart was unsure of what to do, his legs unsure where to turn… but he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Making a decision, he resolved that this madwoman was still the enemy and shifted to face her, eyes sharp once more. He knew she had seen him with Seimei and had overheard things not meant to be overheard and knew about the Fighter/ Sacrifice system. He knew this lady was dangerous; she had begun exposing secrets she shouldn't have, starting with the first of things Seimei had told him not to do – let him know the two adults knew each other. Also, considering her current state of mind, who knew what else she would spout off.

Ritsuka dipped his head when he learned of this, ears drooping. His confidence was failing once more. If something didn't happen soon he knew he would break; he wanted Soubi to leave so he would not get hurt again. That soft, smooth skin of his Fighter's was already marred with an ugly scar due to something stupid he had done. It was eerily silent in the room and the boy's legs began to shake once more. But Soubi would not see the bright tears running down his porcelain cheeks, only that nasty smirk.

"Soubi get out." Ritsuka repeating, miraculously keeping his voice level, trying to keep the illusion of confidence, but his tail betrayed that by wrapping nervously around his leg again. He raised his head only enough to glimpse the solid back of the older man. After a minute, Soubi shoved his hands in his pockets and strode to the window, hair obscuring his eyes. Ritsuka thought his mouth was parted, but it was unclear in the shifting half-light. The earring he had given him glinted once in the moonlight before the man was gone, slipping out into the slumbering night. Now all that remained was an empty space with his mother and him. No shield, no love and no Soubi.

Raising his eyes a last time to the open window, Soubi could still hear the curtains gently rustling as a slight breeze coasted through the air. It lifted his light hair playfully, but the earless man was not in the mood. He removed his glasses while the other hand rubbed his cheek, erasing tear tracks. It was over; he had failed both Seimei and Ritsuka. Not a reason could he find to continue his existence in the world any longer. Soubi's breath was visible in the fall air as he looked to the moon, crystalline pools sad. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he lit it, thumb flicking the lighter switch, other hand protecting the feeble flame from the breeze. Sticking it between his lips, he set his glasses back on his nose and thrust his hands in his pockets once more.

His feet dragged across the concrete as he walked down the sidewalk, in and out of the dull streetlamp light. Then he heard Ritsuka's scream, a cry of anguish and pain. It begged someone to help him, save him. Soubi cringed at the sound and gritted his teeth and squeezed his beautiful, clear eyes closed, trying to ignore the note of desperation that jarred his ears. Although his heart screamed at him to go back, his mind refused to listen and he continued his slow pace down the road, on and on, never stopping. He would not disobey an order from his fallen angel.

--------

_Note from Blizzy: Jeez April, always take the easy part – you get to create the conflict and I have to find some way to resolve it! Gah… anyways, I'm SOO SORRY this has taken months to put out there, but school's been hectic… anyways, now I have to think up some resolution to this! Maybe we'll make it more than a twoshot… hmm. Well I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to work on this over the holidays as I have to work on my other fics too, but I'll try hard! Considering I haven't written in a while, my writing skills may be kind of rusty, but I'll do my best!_

_We love you all! muah_

_DesertThorns: We love you guys!! Please R&R on how you think I did :D and then Blizzyeh! will do the rest. _


End file.
